


Broken frame

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will travels back in time and prevents Hannibal from becoming a killer cannibal but realizes that the now perfectly pleasant doctor who has a sister is someone who may like Will but does not understand him as much as the original did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Lecter was humming a cheerful tune.  
His dinner companion sighed. He could not quite explain why the pleasant sound was like nails on a blackboard, but it was.  
“William,” said Hannibal. “Is something the matter?”  
“No,” said Will. “Everything is fine.”  
“We could talk if you want.”  
“No,” said Will. “I should be heading home.”  
Hannibal only nodded, and did nothing to probe him further.  
Will forlornly left.  
It had been a pleasant evening, but his mood was dark.  
The new Hannibal was not a killer, not a cannibal, not even a schemer of increasingly byzantine schemes.  
He was a happy, pleasant and normal psychiatrist.  
His sister Mischa had married a nice man, and he was a perfect uncle for her children.  
Beverly Katz was alive, and Miriam Lass was sane.  
Abigail Hobbs was doing time for killing Nicholas Boyle.

*  
Will had been given a unique offer, to travel back in time and to alter its course.  
A woman with hourglass eyes had given him the offer.  
He’d gone back to Hannibal’s childhood and prevented Mischa’s death.  
Will now found himself in a world where Hannibal was a nice man, and many more people were alive.  
The world was a better place, but Will was miserable.

*  
Will was alive, but his Hannibal was dead.  
He knew it was wrong, but he missed the old version with all his being.  
This Hannibal was set to wed Alana, and he’d be good for her.  
This man had none of the original’s darkness and deadly charm.  
Will was alone, gazing at his darkness.  
He missed someone who had nearly killed him, who had betrayed him.  
He ached with the phantom love he never truly admitted he felt.  
He had to bear it.  
Somehow.

*  
Will stroked Winston’s fur.  
The other Hannibal knew him deeply, madly, and intimately.  
Was obsessed with controlling him.  
He had been a god among men, a dark god accepting his loving disciple’s fealty.  
Will slept badly that night, seeing the stag and mating with him, being torn apart and loved all at once.  
He awoke with a taste of blood in his mouth and a hard on.

*  
“I’m going to propose to doctor Bloom,” said Hannibal.  
“She will be good for you,” said Will.  
“Yes. You can be my best man.” He wanted that, but not how Hannibal meant it.  
“I will.”  
“Shall we eat?”  
“Yes,” said Will.  
“You seem troubled.”  
“You wouldn’t understand.”  
“Try me.”  
“I have feelings for someone who is..gone.”  
“Dead?”  
“In a way, yes. I can’t forget him.”  
“An unconventional bond.”  
“Very. He and I..we weren’t good for each other. He tried to destroy me.”  
“And yet you abhor the vacuum he left behind.”  
“Yes. He knew me, all of me. Every dark thought and deed. He accepted all of it. He relished my darkness and fed it.”  
“He sounds like a bad influence, Will.”  
“He was. The worst.”  
“You can learn to live without that.”  
“Yes,” said Will. He wanted to kiss Hannibal so badly, but he couldn’t.

 

To be continued.


	2. Antlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will decides to try and change Hannibal again.

Will drove home to Wolf Trap to think.  
He felt sick with the knowledge that he’d changed Hannibal and now he couldn’t live with it.  
Could he change him back somehow?  
It was an insane idea, but he had to try.  
This Hannibal had suffered no traumatic experience, despite helping the FBI on occasion.  
That could change.  
Tobias Budge was still free.  
He could prove useful.  
There was no Chesapeake Ripper, but nature abhors a vacuum.  
Will fed his dogs and decided to act.

*  
Will called Budge from a burner phone.  
“You don’t know me,” began Will.  
“Who is this?” asked Budge.  
“A friend. I know of your..appetites. So does my friend, Hannibal Lecter. He’s planning to turn you in.”  
“Really? For what?” asked Budge.  
“Your murders,” said Will and hung up.  
He shook with emotion; he could just have signed his beloved’s death warrant.  
Or he could win him back.

*  
“Will?” he heard Hannibal’s voice on the phone, shaky and nervous.  
It was four in the morning. Hannibal never called this late.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Will.  
“You need to come here..I need someone..”  
“I’ll be there soon,” said Will.  
He knew Budge was dead and Hannibal alive.  
He drove to Baltimore in record time.  
He was greeted by the sight of Hannibal, blood on his shirt and hands.  
“What did you do?” he asked of the familiar sight.  
“I killed a man,” said Hannibal and Will felt himself grow hard.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Budge attacked me and I..knocked him out with a statue..”  
“It was self-defense,” said Will. “I’ll call Jack. I’ll tell him I saw it all.”  
“That would be a lie.”  
“Not really. I’ll say I was with you.”  
“You don’t have to lie for me.”  
“Oh, but I do,” said Will.

*  
Will noticed how this new Hannibal was becoming more like himself.  
He was less open and more guarded, more elitist and less warm.  
Alana tried to deal with it, but couldn’t.  
Mischa spoke of his lack of empathy.  
Will tried to avoid being to happy when Alana left Hannibal.  
He failed.  
*  
“Did it feel good when you killed Budge?” asked Will.  
“No.”  
“Don’t lie to me. I can tell when you are lying.”  
“It felt good. Like a song in my heart.”  
“Quite. That’s how I felt when I killed Hobbs.”  
“He was a serial killer.”  
“So was Budge.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I followed him one night and saw him dispose of a body.”  
“And you told no one.”’  
“No. “  
“That was a crime.”  
“Yes. How does it make you feel if I say that I didn’t mind?”  
“You work with the FBI. “  
“Yes. The perfect cover. “  
“You are..”  
“Evil? Will you turn me in, Hannibal? “  
“Should I?”  
“I’d rather you didn’t.”  
“What do you think of me, Will?”  
“I love you,” said Will. “I always have.”  
“Do you?” The dark eyes explored him.  
“We covet what we see every day. I see you every day. I covet your company, your love.”  
“Do you?” asked Hannibal.  
“Yes. “  
“You have the eyes of a dreamer, and the hands of a killer.”  
“Do you want to see my blood run?” asked Will.  
“Not yours. “  
“Someone else’s.”  
“Yes. “  
“Whose?” asked Will. “I’ll help you.”  
“Franklyn,” said Hannibal. “He’s..rude.” Will could see antlers forming on his beloved’s head.  
“I will help you,”pledged Will solemnly.  
“Why?”  
“I told you. I want to be with you and share your life in every aspect. “  
“Will..” said Hannibal. “You are a bad influence.”  
“The worst,” said Will.  
“This will be beautiful..”  
“Yes.”  
Will kissed him. He felt himself harden as Hannibal kissed back.  
He hadn’t felt this good since he last killed with his love.


	3. Having Franklyn for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklyn comes over and Will's plans are set in motion.

”I’m worried about Hannibal,” said Mischa.  
“I know,” replied Alana. “He’s traumatized by his ordeal. He’s no longer the man I loved.”  
“You gave up too easily,” said Mischa.  
“Perhaps. But I sensed him slipping away even before that.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Mischa. “Maybe it’s for the best.”  
“Will Graham will be good for him,” said Alana. “They always were such good friends.”  
“They are like conjoined twins,” said Mischa. “One can never tell where one begins and the other ends.”  
“I envy that,” said Alana.

*

Will thought Franklyn would be an excellent sacrificial lamb.  
He was mostly harmless and not evil.  
Just very rude and thoughtless.  
He would reawaken the beast in Hannibal.  
Will’s conscience had died with the old Hannibal.  
He had felt its dying pangs at times.

*

Will dreamed of killing a man, and he woke in a sweat, with his dogs like a solid wall of fur across his bed.  
Hannibal couldn’t bee allowed do turn back now.  
He had to continue on the path he had begun.  
Will would see to it.

*  
Franklyn was invited for dinner chez Hannibal, as was Will.  
Will wondered if Hannibal would go through with it.  
He had killed Budge in the heat of the moment and arguable self-defense.  
This was a different proposition entirely.  
Will would give a hand if need be.  
“The wine is good,” said Franklyn.  
“And the food?” asked Hannibal, a brow carefully arched.  
“It’s lovely. I thought you’d never ask me over. Not after what Tobias did.”  
“You have no blame for what he did.”  
“I had no idea he was a killer,” said Franklyn.   
“Nor did I,” said Hannibal.  
“Shows how little we know the people we love,” said Will.  
Hannibal met his eye, and nodded.  
“I want to be your friend,” said Franklyn. “We can do so much together.”  
Hannibal said nothing, but his eyes met Will’s and held.  
Will waited as Hannibal stabbed Franklyn with a fork.  
He fell over, gurgled blood over the priceless carpet and died.  
“How does it feel?” asked Will.  
“I feel powerful,” said Hannibal.  
“Good.”  
“How do we dispose of the body?” he asked coldly.  
“Have him for dinner. Fed him to your guests.”  
Hannibal’s eyes sparkled. “Will you help me dismember him?”  
“Of course,” said Will.  
They did the dark deed with a familiar relish.  
*  
Afterwards Will washed Hannibal’s hands.  
“Do you feel good?” asked Will.   
“What was it you said..we covet what we see every day.”  
“Yes. But do you covet me with old habit or intent?”  
“With intent,” said Hannibal. “I have not had the pleasure of amorously pursuing a man before. I should like to explore such matters with you.”  
“Excellent.”  
“Who was it you loved before?” asked Hannibal with a familiar possessivness.  
“He’s dead.”  
“Good.”  
“Do you want to explore amorous pursuits now?” asked Will.  
“Of course.”  
“Shall we?”  
“I thought you’d never ask,” said Hannibal and kissed him.

*  
Will watched Hannibal move and smiled.  
If he could make a teacup whole, why shouldn’t he?  
He knelt before Hannibal, and helped him out of his pants.  
“This,” said Will. “Is a good start.”  
He kissed down Hannibal’s legs and felt him tremble.  
Will held the heavy, uncircumcised cock and licked at the head, after pulling back the foreskin.  
Hannibal moaned.  
“My love,” said Will before going to work.  
He was soon rewarded with a hot spill of semen down his throat.  
*  
Will fell asleep next to Hannibal, wrapped in strong arms and feeling better than he had in years.  
He sensed a future at last.  
*  
“He seems better,” said Mischa.  
“Will is a good friend,” said Alana.   
“Yes. My brother needs him.”  
Mischa smiled. She was proud that her brother finally was living up to his great potential. Alana had lacked what it took to bring it out.  
But Will had unleashed something in him.  
The prospects were most intriguing.


	4. Secret love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischa knows something and Will has a secret admirer.

Mischa eyed Will with interest.  
”So how is he?” she asked.  
”Better,” said Will. “He’ll have that dinner party soon. You and your husband are invited.”  
“Thank you. Don and me are out of town for a conference for a week. We’ll see you soon.”  
“I’ll tell him,” said Will.  
“I just want you to know that I accept you,” said Mischa.  
“How is your acceptance framed, Mischa?”  
“I know you are good for Hannibal, and he for you,” she said. “I know you will help him fulfill his potential. Alana couldn’t do that.”  
“Thank you.”

*

“Mischa knows,” said Will to Hannibal in bed. “The question is how much.”  
“She is family. So are you. We are safe.”  
“Yes. Will she tell on us?”  
“No. She knows how to be loyal. “  
“Family first?”  
“Yes,” said Hannibal. “I almost married.”  
“Do you regret losing Alana?”  
“No. I regret not being with you sooner. “  
“Hmm..do you think your guests will like Franklyn?”  
“Yes. He’ll be cooked to perfection,” said Hannibal and kissed Will.

*  
He was.  
Jack ate with relish, as did Bella.  
Will knew he couldn’t change Bella’s fate, she looked pale but brave.  
Beverly looked alive, and she would remain so. Will was hoping she would take the transfer to Dallas, so she would be safe.  
Will still cared deeply for her, and was haunted by her death in the other life.  
He wondered f Matthew Brown was out there and what he was doing.  
Alana smiled at him, and Will returned her smile, even as she ate a piece of Franklyn.  
Hannibal was in his element, talking of Dante’s inferno.

*  
Will smiled when he got to his office.  
He had a card with some flowers at his desk.  
Hannibal?  
The writing was not the ornate and familiar handwriting of his lover.  
So who was his secret admirer?  
The words merely suggested a distant familiarity.

“Will.  
I hold you in my heart.  
I’ll do anything for you.  
Your secret admirer.”  
He knew better than to tell Hannibal.

*  
“Who was that man?” asked Hannibal again.  
“You’ll think me crazy.”  
“No.”  
“It was you in another life. I hurt you and then I lost you in the waves. “  
Hannibal looked at him with a calm expression.  
“Did I die?”  
“Yes. “  
“You said he knew you better than anyone.”  
“You did. You do here too.”  
“You said he hurt you.”  
“Yes. I hurt you badly as well.”  
“Let’s not do that again,” said Hannibal simply.  
“We can be good to each other.”  
“Yes,” said Hannibal and kissed him tenderly.


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is kidnapped and Hannibal goes to the rescue.

Will came home, and found a package on his doorstep.  
He opened it and found a candy heart inside.  
His secret admirer had left a note.  
Will wondered if it was Matthew Brown, and how Brown could know about him.  
He hadn’t been arrested for any crimes here, but he had talked to Freddie Lounds.  
Maybe Hannibal had some patient who had trailed after him in secret.  
He passed out instantly when someone came up behind him with a needle.

*  
Will awoke to a strange sensation.  
He knew he wasn’t home.  
He was tied to a strange bed.  
“Where am I?” he asked.  
“With me,” said a familiar voice. Not Brown.  
“I don’t know you..”  
“You will,” said the man. Randall Tier.  
“You were one of Hannibal’s patients?”  
“Yes. He has been with you when you should have been with me.”  
“Should I?”  
“We will form a pack together, I have already killed some prey.“  
“You are most industrious.”  
“Yes. “  
“People will miss me.”  
“Yes. They won’t know where you are.”  
“Did you hurt my dogs?”  
“I fed them for you.”  
“He will find me.”  
“Oh he will,” said Tier. “I’ll be ready for him.”

*  
“Will is missing,” said Hannibal. “It’s been two days.”  
“Someone has him,” said Mischa. “Do you have an idea of who?”  
“Yes. I think it might be a patient.”  
“Will you send Jack?” she asked.  
“Will is family. It’s on me. I will deal with the man my way.”  
“Do you need help?”  
“I can handle him,” said Hannibal. He and Will had a unique bond, and he would be the one to save him.

*  
“Randall,” said Hannibal pleasantly. “Nice to see you.”  
“You can’t come in.”  
Hannibal ignored him and pushed his way in.  
“You can’t take things that don’t belong to you.”  
“He’s all mine now.”  
“No. “  
“He won’t go back to you.”  
“We shall see, Randall,” said Hannibal and smiled pleasantly.  
That was the last thing Randall Tier heard in this world.

*

Will woke and he was in his own bed.  
“Hannibal?” he asked.  
“Yes,” said his lover.   
“Where’s Tier?”  
“Gone. I will serve him to you.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
“Did he..hurt you?”  
Will winced. He didn’t want to think about it.  
“Yes,” he said.  
“He’s dead now. He has paid for his transgression against us.”  
“Yes. I will be fine.”  
“Let me take care of you,” said Hannibal.  
He embraced Will softly, and Will let himself be comforted.  
*  
Will dreamt of pushing them both off the bluff, and losing Hannibal in the waves.  
He had wanted to kill them both, to die in his lover’s arms.  
Not to be left alive and alone.  
Now he wanted them both to live.  
He awoke in a sweat, but Hannibal was sleeping beside him, alive and whole.  
He would never lose him again.


	6. Whispers in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells some truths and visits Abigail.

”It’s time I told you the truth,” said Will.  
“About what?” asked Hannibal, and kissed his neck.  
“About me, about why I’m here with you..”  
“Because you feel affection for me?”  
“Yes. But you don’t know what I did to you in my world. To us.”  
“Does it matter? Are we not here now, writing chapters in a new book?”  
“Yes. I just..”  
“Then I shall be your psychiatrist and listen,” said Hannibal and embraced him in a very boundary breaking way.  
“I..You were as you are now..but much earlier, from a young age because Mischa died. Evil men killed her and you slaughtered them and ate them. Then you met me and you..changed me. I fell for you.”  
“So I was to you what you are to me. “  
“Quite.”  
“A continuous loop of shifting morals. Go on.”  
“I couldn’t cope with or without you. So I tried to die and take you with me. Then I woke up and there was this woman who told me I could change things. So I went back and saved Mischa.”  
“We owe you then.”  
“No. I changed things and you no longer understood me. “  
“I see. But I was unhappy in that life. Unfulfilled.”  
“I thought you and Alana were happy.”  
“We were, as sheep are. I was destined for better things.”  
“Yes.”  
“Budge..you sent him to me.”  
“Hannibal, I’m so sorry..”  
“No, I had to change and you made it happen. His blood gave birth to the new me. You gave Mischa a life. “  
“Well, there is that,” said Will.  
Beverly was in Dallas, and so she had a life too.  
He worried for Alana, and vowed to keep her safe.

*  
There was no Chesapeake Ripper and people still died.  
Will had crime scenes to go to.  
It didn’t mesh with his new life, but he wouldn’t give it up.  
Will felt safe with Hannibal beside him and Mischa to keep their secrets.

*  
Bella was on her last days, and Will could not change that.  
He could only keep Hannibal away from Jack’s grief.  
There was the issue of Matthew Brown, but perhaps his obsession with Will had been transferred to Randall Tier.  
*

Will wondered if Mischa had killed someone, and if it mattered.  
She had a husband, Don who worked in sales, and two teenage children.  
The son had a brilliant mind and would perhaps be a doctor. The daughter was equally gifted in music.   
He wondered about Abigail Hobbs.  
She was under Chilton’s care. He had to see her.

*  
Will saw Chilton, and he was alive and unscarred, but still smug.  
“So you came to see the girl?” he asked.  
“She might be innocent,” said Will.  
“She killed a boy and helped her father slaughter those girls.”  
“Maybe,” said Will.  
“She was found guilty in a court of law, despite your testimony.”  
“Yes.”  
“This place of is full of people claiming to be innocent,” said Chilton.

*  
Abigail looked pale but healthy.  
“Will,” she said. “I missed you.”  
“I’m sorry, honey. I’ll come by more often.”  
“You should.”  
“Do they let you have books?”  
“Yes. I’d like something romantic.”  
“I can get you Jane Eyre.”  
“Sounds good. How’s Hannibal?”  
“He’s good. He can come by if you’d like.”  
“I would. I miss him too. And doctor Bloom.”  
Will nodded.  
He could do that for Abigail at least.


	7. What you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischa has some revelations.

Mischa Lecter-Gardner, pristine in a red dress, was walking with her brother Hannibal in a park in Baltimore.  
“So,” said Mischa. “I think it’s time you were in on our secret.”  
“What is it?”  
Mischa smiled. “It’s time for my son to take his first prey.”  
“Is that your task?”  
“I thought you could do it now that you’ve finally lived up to your potential. Will set you on the right path.”  
“So what are we?”  
“It’s complicated. They might call us a race of wendigos. We need human flesh to achieve our true power.”  
“What about your daughter?”  
“Her time will come soon. I shall guide her.”  
“Where does Will fit into this?”  
“Ah, Will. He’s an empath. He is your guide and such creatures have always helped us.”  
“So that’s why I feel so bonded to him?”  
“Not only. My husband is not my guide. My best friend is. Your love for him is yours alone.“  
Hannibal nodded.

*  
Young Connor took the life of a rude classmate and his uncle helped him prepare the boy for dinner.  
His sister had much to learn as well.

*  
Will had a lot of new feelings to deal with after what Hannibal told him.  
It could have turned his world upside own, but it made perfect sense.  
“So I am your guide and helper,” said Will.  
“Yes. You acted as you must.”  
“Without my pesky conscience.”  
“It troubled you in the other world did it not? I got you on the right path.”  
“You. I always find you don’t I? It’s always you.”  
“Yes. “  
“I shall stay on my path.”  
Will smiled sadly, mourning his old self.  
He could not find it again.

*  
Connor’s first victim was displayed artfully, and Will found a good scapegoat.  
Francis Dolarhyde, who would be under Chilton’s care.

*  
“I’m sorry,” said Abigail. “I feel so alone.”  
“It’s alright,” said Will. “I brought you another book.”  
“Which one?”  
“Moby Dick. Is that good?”  
“It will do. Doctor Bloom brought me a romance. “  
“She is kind.”  
“I’m never getting out am I?”  
“Never say never.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“We’ll come to see you often.”  
“I know.”  
Abigail was like a daughter reflected Will.


	8. Familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets a few familiar faces and ponders Abigail's fate.

Will had a lot of thinking to do. Dolarhyde was not a threat for the moment, but it irked him that the Dragon was alive.  
He had found Reba McClane, in this world she lived in New York. He doubted she would meet Francis.  
Hid wife in the other world was still married to Walter who was alive.  
Mischa’s guide was another familiar face-Margot Verger. Mason was alive-probably a monster and certainly known to Mischa.  
Margot had left her family to live alone.

 

*  
“Keep an eye on Mason Verger,” said Will.  
“Is he a threat?” asked Hannibal.  
“Not in this world. He was killed in the other after trying to hurt us. He abused his sister and he was..very rude.”  
“A rude pig?”  
“Indeed. “  
“What about Dolarhyde?”  
“A great threat, out of the way for now. It took the two of us to kill him.”  
“He’s in there..with Abigail.”  
“I know. It worries me too. We have to get her out.”  
“We will. Eventually.”  
“Yes. “  
“I can kill Mason if you want.”  
“I might regret this, but don’t.”  
“As you wish.”  
“Don’t hurt Alana.”  
“I shall not touch her,” said Hannibal.

*  
One Paul Krendler came to work under Jack. Will didn’t know the man but he rubbed him the wrong way.

*  
“I think my daughter is a guide,” said Mischa.  
“That’s good,” said Will. “I thought she might be. It’s her father’s blood in her.”  
“Quite,” said Mischa. “I think she’s her brother’s guide.”  
“That’s should work out.”  
Connor was a fledgling Hannibal. But no, there was only one like him.  
“Hannibal told me of future threats,” said Mischa. “Mason is a bad seed. Margot has told many horror stories. “  
“I know,” said Will.  
“We will watch out for him.”

*  
Abigail weighed on his mind, separated from the Dragon by a few doors.  
He could do nothing but wait.  
Maybe an opportunity would present itself.

*  
Freddie Lounds was as she was in his world. She provided an expose on Krendler’s habits with hookers and drugs. He retained his position but Kade Prunell had words with him.  
Freddie had her uses.

*  
Will worked with Miriam Lass on a case, and he led her to the right killer.  
Clark Ingram was guilty, and he would pay for what he did to Peter Bernadone.  
Miriam looked proud over her win.


	9. The dragon's becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolarhyde escapes and takes Abigail with him. Team Lecter and Graham go to the rescue.

There was a fire at the Baltimore State Institute for the criminally insane.  
No one knew how it started, as a result some inmates died and several guards did too.  
Francis Dolarhyde managed to escape, and he took Abigail Hobbs with him.  
Chilton told the press that Dolarhyde had talked of Hobbs being “the woman clothed with sun” and that he had obsessed after reading about her.  
Will slept badly and dreamed of Abigail while the FBI looked for her.  
He had to find her and Dolarhyde.  
He called Hannibal and asked for his help. Now it wasn’t Reba in the Dragon’s hold, it was their own princess.

*  
“Think we’ll live?” asked Will.  
“I suppose so,” said Hannibal.  
“What about Mischa?”  
“She’s coming too. Margot will track Dolarhyde.”  
“Can we save Abigail? Where do we send her?”  
“My uncle and aunt can look after her in France,” said Hannibal.

*  
Mischa looked at her brother. “I’ll go with you. Even your sense of chivalry won’t stop me.”  
“I suppose not.”  
“We have a damsel to rescue. “  
“Let us do so.”  
“Uncle Robteras and lady Murasaki can teach her. She is like us.”  
“If she lives,” said Hannibal.  
“She will,” said Mischa.

*  
The dragon was using an abandoned house and Will supposed he should call in the FBI.  
But he didn’t want them to take Abigail back to prison.  
Krendler resented him, but he was hardly a force to be reckoned with.  
He would pay for this rashness perhaps.  
He hoped no one else would.

*  
Hannibal went to the house and knocked the door down with aid from Mischa and Will.  
Abigail was tied to a chair.  
“Francis,” he said. “Hand over the girl and we’ll let you go.”  
“No,” said Dolarhyde. “She is here to witness my becoming.”  
“So be it,” said Hannibal and leapt at Dolarhyde with deadly grace.  
Will and Mischa were poised to strike. Margot hastily freed Abigail.  
The dragon sliced Hannibal with his knife, and he staggered.  
Will shot Dolarhyde but he still kept coming.  
Hannibal got a blow in, and Will got him in the head with his gun.  
The dragon fell down dead, arms to the sky.  
Mischa looked at her brother. Will called an ambulance.  
Margot on Mischa’s signal left with Abigail. Will waved sadly at her.

*  
Hannibal was in intensive care, but he would live.  
“I feel him,” said Will. “His pain is in me.”  
“That’s your guide senses kicking in,” said Mischa. “I feel Margot now. She’s in France with Abigail. “  
“Good. Jack will have my hide for this. I’m taking a leave of absence to look after Hannibal.”  
“Freddie Lounds will hound you.”  
“She always does.”  
“Miriam is mad at me. She wanted to capture him.”  
“Let her be. This was family business.”  
“Yes.”  
“You are family,” said Mischa.

*  
Later Will saw Hannibal and his eyes opened slowly.  
“I will live,” he said.  
Will with tears in his eyes, kissed his hand.  
“I’m going to look after you.”  
“Promise you won’t cook for me.”  
“Until you are better I might let Mischa do that. But it’s really my job.”  
“I can teach you.”  
“I shall listen. I hear you in my mind always.”  
Hannibal smiled.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.

Will tended to Hannibal, and waited for him to fully recover.  
Mason was out there, and could cause problems, but Mischa would never let her guide be hurt.  
There was Connor and his sister needing guidance and Abigail in France.  
Will sighed.  
It was a different life than the one he had changed that was for sure.  
Beverly wrote him, telling him of a promising new agent called Ardelia Mapp. Beverly was dating her, and they seemed happy.  
He watched Hannibal sleep, and then saw him blink a little.  
“Are you awake?” he asked.  
“More or less. Have you been watching me long?”  
“I could watch you forever.”  
“Are you going to be well? “  
“I will be. When we get back I will tip Miriam about Mason’s possible crimes. “  
“Are you certain he’s committed any?”  
“Yes. Margot said as much. She just had a baby boy with a donor. The estate will go to her.”  
“That sounds promising.”  
Will leant in and kissed him. It wouldn’t be easy but they would never part again.  
He knew they couldn’t survive without each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt which is the summary.


End file.
